


Marry Me?

by SarahDeLioncourt



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Silly, restaurant hopping, ridiculous vamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDeLioncourt/pseuds/SarahDeLioncourt
Summary: Lestat learns that restaurants give you a free meal if you propose, and insists on dragging an unwilling Louis to every restaurant to profess his love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an OTP prompt I found on pinterest.

Lestat looked around the restaurant, and decided now was the perfect time to do it. He leaned over the table, flashing Louis a smile that showed off his fangs. "Let's do it now."

"No!" Louis seethed. He rubbed his temples. "This wasn't funny the first time, and I refuse to do it again!"

"Oh, come on, cher," Lestat reached across the table and rubbed Louis' free hand. "It'll be fun. All the attention will be on us!"

"You know I hate being the center of attention!" Louis said, yanking his hand away.

Lestat shook his head. "I have no idea where you get that from. I did not raise you that way."

A slight blush came to Louis' cheeks. "You did not raise me!"

"I did so!" Lestat said, clearly offended. "You're my fledgling! My baby!" Louis flushed a deeper red at this comment. "I taught you everything about being a vampire!"

Louis crossed his arms. "You barely taught me anything. You kept every secret you could from me."

Lestat huffed. "You're still mad about that? You already got all your answers!" Louis said nothing. Lestat looked around, and noticed that the waiter was starting to wonder why they weren't touching their food. "Louis just try to enjoy the attention." He took the small box from his jacket pocket. "I'm going to do it now, cheri, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Louis glared, tired of Lestat's insanity. Suddenly a thought struck him. "I'll say no!" Lestat looked furious for a moment at the idea of being rejected, but then he started laughing. "Why are you laughing? You think I won't?" He snarled.

Lestat wiped at the tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, Louis, I know you won't," he chuckled. 

"And why is that?" Louis asked, baring his fangs more than usual. 

"Because," Lestat smirked, "if you say no, then we will just be more in the spotlight. And I imagine that would make you quite uncomfortable, mon cher. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable," he said in tone that suggested anything but sincerity.

"You son of a bitch, I hate you!" Louis hissed.

"Oh," Lestat cooed, rubbing his foot up and down Louis' leg. "Come now, that's not what you said when I wrapped you in my arms last night. You loved me then." Louis merely grumbled, and looked down at the tablecloth. Lestat decided that settled the matter. He stood up from the table, and knelt down before Louis. Throughout the restaurant people let out small excited gasps. Lestat smiled up at Louis, who did his best to keep his face expressionless. He opened up the small red velvet box to reveal a gold ring with a beautiful diamond embedded in it. "Louis, mon cheri, I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you. Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you allow me that great pleasure, darling?"

The diners all stared at Louis with anticipation. The dark haired vampire let out a sigh that only Lestat was able to hear. He looked Lestat in the eyes, and gave a small but genuine smile. "Of course," Louis said. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered. Louis' smile was replaced by an extreme look of discomfort, so Lestat quickly placed the ring on his finger and gave him a kiss.

Lestat pulled away, and smiled. "I love you, Louis"

"I know," he whispered, leaning his forehead against Lestat' own. "You're infuriating, but I feel the same."

Lestat giggled. "Not quite the wedding vows I expected, but I suppose it's a start, cher."

\-----------

A few moments later, Lestat and Louis were walking down the street with several bags hanging from their arms. "Mon dieu, this is fun. Had I known that restaurants give you a free dinner when you get married, I would have done this years ago. Where should we go next, Louis?"

"Home," Louis sighed.

Lestat wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulders. "Oh, come on, cheri, don't be so boring. I heard there is a fantastic Italian restaurant down the street. Let's propose there!"

"We've already done this five times!" Louis exclaimed. By then they had reached the Porsche. Lestat opened the trunk, and placed the bags of food from the latest restaurant besides the others. "This is ridiculous!" He crossed his arms, staring down at the ring on his finger. "And it doesn't mean anything," he murmured, not quite realizing he was pouting. 

At hearing this, Lestat closed the trunk and pushed Louis into a dark alleyway. He pressed Louis up against the wall, and kissed him over and over before resting his head in the crook of Louis' neck. "Of course it means something, mon cher," he whispered against the cold flesh of Louis' neck. "I love you, and I want everyone to know it. I want them to cheer and stare in awe as they hear me pour out my heart to you, and you promising yourself to me." He gave Louis' neck a small bite, making his fledgling moan. He drank a small mouthful before the wound closed. Lestat kissed Louis' lips, letting the dark haired vampire taste his own blood. After a moment, Lestat pulled away, despite how Louis tried to hold onto him. "And I would like to marry you, but you said you didn't want to." Lestat reminded, roughly grabbing Louis' ass. 

Louis let out a little gasp. "Because the wedding you wanted was over a few million! Not to mention if we invited everyone, there would be some kind of fight!"

"You don't want to profess your love to me in front of a crowd," Lestat huffed.

Louis kissed Lestat's forehead. "I love you, Stat. And anyone who sees me knows that." He wrapped his arms around Lestat's neck. "I just don't see much of a point in getting married. It won't make me any happier or more in love than I am now."

Lestat smiled, looking very pleased. "But you would look so lovely in a wedding dress, cheri." He leaned in to kiss his fledgling.

Louis put a hand to Lestat's lips. "Even if I did say yes, it would be in a suit."

Lestat ran his fingers through Louis' hair. "Another beautiful view." He bit his lip until blood flowed to try and change his fledgling's mood. It worked, and Louis leaned in to get a taste. He felt Lestat slip the ring off his finger, and his sweet lips were suddenly taken away. "Come on, Louis, on to the next restaurant!"

Louis was dumbfounded. "Lestat, I'm not going anywhere." He kissed his maker's cheek. "I'm yours."

"I know!" He dragged Louis out of the alley. "But all the reviews on this Italian restaurant are fantastic!"

Louis ripped his hand out of Lestat's grip. "I'm not going with! You had your fun Lestat; let's just go home."

"Stop whining, Louis!" Lestat scolded, turning around to look at Louis, who had stopped walking. "We're going to have fun." He turned back around, and began walking towards the brightly lit building. "Hurry along, Louis! I read that there can be a long wait for a table."

"Lestat!" Louis called, but his maker kept walking. "Lestat!" He was simply ignored. He knew Lestat wasn't going to change his mind, but he refused to go down quietly. "This is ridiculous even for you!" Lestat's only response was to shove Louis forward with his mind. Louis huffed, and stormed after the blonde vampire. "Lestat!" He shouted, trying to catch up. "Lestat, we don't even eat!"


End file.
